


13. Ash

by strangeera



Series: Blew It [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeera/pseuds/strangeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drugs, the internet, first kisses and the graveyard. it's only been like twenty three days. sterek high school au. vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Ash

Above me Stiles is wearing a gray Levi's skateboarding long sleeved shirt though he doesn't skateboard and there's a smouldering cigarette perched between cracked and gross lips that still make me ache and really turn me on anyway. Ash from the cigarette falls into my hair. I'm on my knees with his dick in my mouth and all I can think about is the fact that Stiles' pubes smell different and it hasn't been that long. I'm kind of high because of the coke I did earlier that Stiles left at my house one hundred years ago and I'm feeling kind of miserable because like half an hour ago I was sitting at home doing nothing listening to the same sad song over and over with no motivation to leave my room or look away from my computer screen though I needed to pee really bad because I hadn't heard anything from Stiles in about twenty three days besides a series of out of focus and increasingly bizarre two second snapchats (and somehow that was worse, the brevity of the thing, how it left me basically breathless and wheezing and feeling just totally gross but still turned on) involving Stiles' new girlfriend I don't know the name of with an emoticon of an outstretched hand and a smiley face wearing sunglasses and yeah it's only been twenty three days but I kind of feel like I've been lost at sea during this time, delirious, drinking my own pee to stay hydrated. 

 

And Stiles had called me with the number withheld what the fuck and asked me to meet him here behind the old abandoned movie theatre that sits at the edge of the woods and I basically discarded any dignity I had left because it's been too fucking long man. On my knees in the dirt surrounded by trees and worms and I'm thinking bizarrely about the fact that the entire planet is basically a graveyard, wondering who's buried beneath us, which grave are we desecrating tonight with this bullshit thing we do that means nothing to one or maybe both of us and I'm wearing navy chino shorts with the edges turned up and a blue and light blue tie-dyed t-shirt. Stiles is still smoking the cigarette between his lips and playing Smash Hit on a blue iPhone 5C (“yellow iPhone's are for disabled people and hippies.”)

 

The first thing he says is: “I'm gonna come pretty soon, man. Can I come in your eye?” and between the dick in my mouth and the water on my face I say: “no,” and I'm crying and like two and half minutes later he pulls his dick out of my mouth and grabs me by the chin painfully (leaving a bruise that lasts two weeks and leaves my parents wondering) and he arches himself into my face and comes into my eye anyway, and then he says: “cool,” and takes the picture. Emoji hearts in eyes and the monkey hiding his face is all I can think about covered in a thin layer of cigarette ash and semen/tears.

 

“Cheese,” I say, holding up my two fingers.


End file.
